


A Game With Hoops In

by aibari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, no-one has their head in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibari/pseuds/aibari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"YEAH!" Ron yells from the stands. "YOUR BEATERS ARE SHIT!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game With Hoops In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaizerkug](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kaizerkug).



The Wildcats are playing. It is getting hard to keep their heads in the game. Suddenly, Ron Weasley rises from the stands. He is wearing a white dress.

"THROW THE BALL AT THE GOAL!" he yells. Troy sweats nervously. He licks his lips. He is trying to keep his head in the game, but it is hard, because Ron Weasley is somehow pulling that dress off. It’s hard. Chad passes him the ball, and Troy almost fumbles it. Chad glares at him.

"Keep your head in the game, and out of your pants,” he says with his eyes. He has very expressive eyes, for a macho basketball player who doesn’t dance at all, nosir. Troy takes the hint. He moves for the goal. The defense has nothing on him, as long as he can keep his head in the game. And he can. He shoots, and the ball goes through the hoop.

"YEAH!" Ron yells from the stands. "YOUR BEATERS ARE SHIT!”

The people around him share looks of confusion and mild alarm.

The ball hits Troy in the face. Something cracks disconcertingly. Someone in the crowd is screaming, and it’s probably still Ron.

The coach sends Troy to the bench, and he sits there, bleeding dejectedly, for the next ten minutes. The Wildcats are no longer winning. Maybe they were never winning in the first place. Chad shoots him nasty looks whenever he runs past. They say “why didn’t you watch out for the ball?” and “why do you always have to prioritise your dick so hard?”. Troy thinks Chad should probably try shooting the ball instead. He tries to tell him so with his eyes. Chad gives him a look of complete incomprehension. So much for that.

Ron elbows his way down the stands and sits down next to him.

"I don’t understand this game," he says. "Where is the snitch?"

"What?" Troy thinks he might have a concussion. Troy thinks Ron might have a concussion. “No-one’s snitching.”

Ron stares at him. “But then how do you know when the game is over?”

"It’s timed," Troy says. Ron makes a face.

"Basking ball makes no sense," he says.

"Basketball," Troy corrects him, a bit wounded.

"All right," Ron says. " _Basket ball_ makes no sense.”

He smiles at Troy. His dress ends right above the knee, and his knees are freckly. Troy will not be swayed.

"Basket ball makes perfect sense!" he says, stung. "It’s an awesome game!"

Ron snorts.

"Yeah, yeah," he says. "Come on, let’s get out of here."

"What?"

"I’ll fix your nose," Ron says, "and then I’ll show you what a real sport looks like.”


End file.
